


timeless

by airabelle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, implied alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airabelle/pseuds/airabelle
Summary: Questions to which Dan already knows the answer to but wants to hear anyway.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	timeless

Dan has been staring at his laptop screen for the past thirty minutes.

The page is empty, save for the blinking text cursor that has been nibbling at his patience for half an hour.

A low sigh escapes his mouth as he shuts his eyes in hopes of suppressing the shadow of frustration looming on the back of his neck.

When he opens them back, Phil has appeared from nowhere with a bottle of liquor, an eyebrow raised in invitation.

Macbook gone from his lap, he shakes his head in amusement while he stands up from the couch, following Phil out on the balcony.

–

Some time later, they find themselves in the comfort of one another; safe beneath the warmth of their soft duvet, long limbs tangled together.

It shouldn't be as comfortable as it used to, he thinks, especially at their age. But there is something immensely grounding with being aware of someone else’s pulse against your own.

Phil isn’t just any person though. He is a man who has been in a committed relationship with another man for over a decade, and Dan is _that_ man.

Suddenly, the bubble of tranquility encompassing them pops as he bursts into a fit of giggles.

He blames the exhaustion for such a ridiculous reaction at the random thought of “Dan the man”, but fuck it. There isn’t anything new about him full-on cackling at things that make zero sense.

As expected, a small grunt leaves the mouth of his tired and mildly inebriated boyfriend. Dan would usually take that as a hint to pipe down, but tonight is different.

“Phil?” he whispers in lieu of attempting to sleep; he receives a small hum in reply.

It’s possibly the alcohol speaking. Or it could be his heart pounding for reassurance. Maybe it’s his anxiety taking over. Or perhaps it’s the three mixed into one question he does not voice out that often. Not anymore, at least.

“You and me… we’ll always be the other one’s half, yeah?”

Almost a minute of silence engulfs them, and Dan is nearly convinced that Phil has already drifted off into his unpredictable world of sugar-filled dreams, but then Phil shifts to rest on his back as Dan lies sideways. A hand stretches out to guide his to Phil’s sternum. Dan smiles, helpless.

Eleven years, and it still feels the same.

Despite the darkness and Dan’s current state, his eyes manage to watch their entwined hands slowly rising in sync with Phil’s breathing. It doesn’t take long for him to realize that he has involuntarily followed the motion, and he wonders just then if he’s ever told Phil how talented he is at calming Dan down without even trying at all.

“Of course, Dan.” Phil’s voice is noticeably groggy, but he continues shortly enough for Dan not to feel guilty about disturbing him. “I’ve spent a third of my life having you by my side, you know?”

“That’s disgusting,”

He doesn’t see, but Dan can imagine Phil’s eye-roll when he playfully huffs at Dan’s inability to let him finish a sentence without interrupting.

“Shh,” Phil chides, giving Dan’s hand a tiny squeeze. “My point, basically, is that scientists will discover how to turn us into the bicentennial man or whatever soon, so. But, like, if an asteroid hits us before the invention ever gets finished, I’m positive that when my heart pumps its final beat, and my lungs expire my concluding breath, it will still be you who I choose.”

Dan only gapes, shocked by the unanticipated level of affection pouring out from Phil’s words.

“Anyway, you know I really don't like thinking about endings, but I mean it, Dan,” Phil opens his eyes to stare back with a gleam of mischief, swiftly running his tongue over his lips. “And _that’s on full stopt_.”

This time, Dan chokes on his saliva and pulls his hand from Phil’s grasp to hit his chest lazily. “ _Phi-il_! Have I mentioned you’re the absolute worst?”

Phil lets out a quiet laugh, the kind of sound reserved just for Dan’s ears. “Don’t act like I didn’t pick that up from you.”

“Never gave you the permission to use it though,”

Before they entirely lose each other to unconsciousness, Phil turns his head to the side and reaches for Dan’s hand again.

He is somehow immediately filled with the temptation to sit up and flick on the light switch to witness the familiar multitude of colors twinkling in Phil’s irises, but he decides to stay in his current position. As much as he loves Phil, he’s too worn out to actually shred an effort when all he needs is right in front of him.

“But I’m also the best, though, yeah?”

Dan would be lying if he said he isn’t confused about whatever the hell Phil is referring to but instantly snorts the second he understands. “G’night, Phil.”

“ _Daaan_ ,” Phil pouts, not sounding unlike Dan from earlier. ‘ _You literally just asked me if we’re going to be soulmates forever and now you’re just—_ ‘ fades into a muffled noise after Phil’s mouth gets covered with Dan’s palm.

“God’s sake. I forgot I’m not the only drama queen in this relation- _Phil_ ,” he removes his hand, unimpressed, when Phil licks it. “You know I don’t need to actively declare my love for you to know that I do, right?” he yawns, his weariness finally catching up to him once again.

“But what if I just want to hear it?” Phil says in that soft tone that Dan never fails to fall victim to.

Even though he’s practically dozing off, the slight tilt in Phil’s tone doesn’t go unrecognized.

“Then I will remind you every second of every day until I drive you away in annoyance.”

“You say that as if you don’t have that effect on me already,”

“Oi,” Dan pokes Phil’s side, eliciting a yelp. “M’trying to be sincere here,”

“ _Sure_ ,”

“Phil.”

“What?”

“I love you.” he tells him simply, smug when Phil automatically rolls to his pillow to hide his elated expression. “Now c’mere and cuddle me, you big baby.”

Phil makes a face, but continues to move and nestle Dan into his arms nonetheless.

In the morning, long after the sun has climbed its place in the sky, barely an ounce will be recalled from the previous night’s conversation, but it would require a force much greater than sleep for Dan to forget about Phil's vow.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are v much appreciated! x


End file.
